1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a neck strip or support for a shirt collar that allows the shirt collar to maintain a predetermined form and position for display. The present invention also relates generally to a method of making the support for a shirt collar. The winged collar support of the present invention strengthens the roll and collar portions of the shirt and allows the roll and collar portions to be positioned vertically after folding so that the shirt can be displayed as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the existing methods of finishing and packaging a dress shirt, several trim strips are used around a neckband to support a collar area of the shirt. The trim strips are usually plain rectangular paper or chipboard placed around the outside of the neckband under the collar, solid plastic butterfly placed under the neckband and collar; and a plastic “collar rider” placed around the neckband inside the neck opening.
However, the existing collar supports are primarily formed from a plurality of plastic trim strips such as the trim strips that are placed outside of the collar around the neckband and collar riders, trim strips that are placed inside of the neckband. The plastic trim strips forming the existing collar supports are generally not environmentally friendly as they are non-biodegradable. Other materials used for forming existing collar supports also require a plurality of trim strips to form a collar support. In addition, the stock used for existing collar supports is less than 0.0250 inches in thickness. Thus, the thin stock provides minimal support for the collar of displayed shirts.
The present invention solves the problems of rigid support for a collar portion of a shirt and the increased cost and time involved in applying multiple strips to form a collar support.